Angel Baby
by Dime6119
Summary: Stiles glared down at the white stick in his hand shaking it hoping that the little pink plus would go away. He had done the same thing with the last eight test but they all still had that stupid plus sign on it. Stiles has a one night stand when he turns eighteen, and now has to deal with having a baby. The Chapters are being edited by my beta Cece.
1. Chapter 1

**_~April 26, 2014~_**

Stiles glared down at the white stick in his hand shaking it hoping that the little pink plus would go away. He had done the same thing with the last eight test, but they all still had that stupid plus sign on it. Stiles felt his eyes beginning to water. How could this happen? He was a guy, but apparently he was pregnant with a baby, a baby. He just turned eighteen two weeks ago, how was he supposed to raise a baby. The tears finally fell when he thought about who his baby's daddy was. The man had been older than Stiles. They had met each other at the Jungle, but he had never saw him again. He couldn't even remember the man's name.

"Stiles are you alright in there?" Scott yelled while knocking on the door. The concern in his voice was easily detected.

"I...uh." Stiles sniffed whipping his eyes. "I'm fine I'll be right out."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

Stiles quickly hid the stick in the trash, and washed his face making it look like he hadn't been crying. He made his way downstairs seeing Scott and Allison waiting for him.

"Stiles are you okay?" Allison asked. Stiles sat down by her shaking his head. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed and cuddled more into Allison. "I took eight of those tests, and they were all positive." He said feeling tears welling up in his eyes again. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?" He sobbed.

Scott quickly moved to sit on the other side of Stiles so he could hug him too. "Stiles, Stiles calm down. It's okay it will all be alright."

"No it won't Scott. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a dad at eighteen. How can anything be all right?" Stiles cried burying his face in Scott's chest. "I don't even know who the father is."

Scott and Alison just hugged him tighter trying to calm him down.

* * *

**_~August 12, 2014~_**

It had been four months since Stiles had found out he was pregnant, and today he was going to find out the sex of the baby. He was very excited and really hoped that it would be a boy.

"Stiles I'm here!" Scott yelled opening the front door. "Let's go we're going to be late."

"I'll be right down." Stiles grabbed his sweater and put it on. Once downstairs he grabbed Scott and headed out the door. Stiles jumped into the passenger seat of his new car. The jeep had sadly died on him so he had to replace it.

Scott got in the driver's seat and headed to Deaton's. "So, how have you been?"

"Great, I can't wait to find out the sex of the baby!"

"I hope it's a boy we, have a bet going on. Isaac, Danny, and your dad says it's going to be a boy, and Allison, Lydia and my mom says it's a girl. What do you want it to be?"

"A boy but, I'd be just as happy with a girl." Stiles smiled patting his stomach

Scott smiled as he nodded. When they got there, they saw another car parked next to Deaton's. "Is Deaton helping a customer?" He asked Scott.

"He didn't tell me he was, but it's fine we'll just wait until they leave."

Stiles got out of the car with Scott following behind him. "Hey Doc where are you?"

Deaton came out from the side. "Hello boys. Can you both come back here?"

Stiles looked at Scott confused, and jerked his head to the side so that Scott would go first. "What's going on Deaton?" Scott asked stopping when he saw the man leaning against the examination table. "Who is this?"

"This is Peter Hale." Deaton said nodding to the man.

Stiles stared, shocked to see the father of his baby. He looked exactly the same from when he first met him.

"He is a beta werewolf from the Hale pack. His sister Taila is his Alpha, and she has agreed to help train you Scott."

Scott nodded his head as a smile came across his face. "That's great when can I meet her?"

"You will meet her this weekend." Peter stated.

Stiles felt his heart beating faster and faster the more he stayed in the room. Scott looked at him with concern. "Stiles are you all right?" Stiles shook his head backing up. "Stiles you need to calm down your heartbeat is going too fast."

Deaton approached Stiles carefully. "Stiles, calm down you could harm the baby." Stiles looked down at the bump reaching out and touching it. "That's it Stiles take a deep breath and hold it in." Stiles doing as Deaton said. "Okay, now breathe out." Deaton kept him going through the same motions until his breathing returned to normal.

Scott grabbed his arm and gently led him over to the examination table. "What was that Stiles?"

Stiles breathed in and looked at Peter. "He's the father of my baby."

Deaton walked up to him and gently grabbed his shoulder. "Are you sure Stiles?"

Peter was looking at Stiles in shock. "How, what? How far along are you?"

"I'm four months pregnant. We met at the Jungle and we got drunk and had sex."

Peter walked closer to him and sniffed the air. "You smell like me and yourself."

"What?" Stiles looked at Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"He probably just thought it was the baby." Deaton said, he looked at Peter. "We'll leave you two alone, you have a lot to talk about." Deaton grabbed Scott's arm, and lead him away.

"So...uh what are we going to do about all of this?" Stiles asked.

"I would like to be in my child's life." Peter stated. "I want to be able to raise the baby with you."

Stiles smiled. "I want you to be in the baby's life to."

"Thank you. I want to make up for all the time that I have missed with you and the baby."

Stiles nodded. "What exactly are we going to do because I know that you can't exactly stay with me and my dad."

"I have an idea. If you don't agree with it, then we'll figure out something else." Stiles nodded listening closely to Peter. "I would like for you to live with me throughout the rest of the pregnancy, and if you choose to you can stay after."

"I'll have to talk to my dad about it, but I would like to live with you because I want the baby to be raised by both of it's parents."

Peter nodded in agreement. "I agree with that to, we'll talk with you father to make sure he agrees before we do anything."

"Okay let's get Deaton back in here so we can find out the sex of the baby." Stiles grinned.  
Peter quickly went to get Deaton who came in with the ultra sound machine just as fast. Scott placed a warm blanket down on the examination table with a pillow.

"Okay Stiles, let's see what your having." Deaton said once he had everything settled.

Stiles laid down and lifted up his shirt so that Deaton could spread the gel on his stomach. He shivered when the gel touched his skin. "Why can't it be warm?" He whined.

"Sorry, Stiles." Deaton apologized, grabbing the wand. He moved it around Stiles' stomach looking for the baby. "There's the baby." Deaton motioned for Peter to come closer.  
Peter looked at the image of his baby closely smiling slightly.

"Tell us what it is." Scott whined on the other side of Stiles. "I'm tired of calling it 'the baby' or 'it'." Deaton chuckled.

"Hold on Scott this is Peter's first time seeing the baby." Stiles said patting his friend on the arm. "I have all the pictures from all my previous checkups so you'll get to see those too."

Peter smiled. "Thank you. Go ahead Deaton tell us the sex."

Deaton moved the wand to the right then told them. "Here we are...it looks like you are having a...boy."

"Yes!" Scott screeched. "I was right!" he hugged Stiles tightly then grabbed his phone and began texting everyone.

"Don't tell my dad, I'm want to tell him." Stiles yelled as Scott left the room. He sighed and looked at Deaton seeing a small smile on his lips. "You look a bit happy there Doc were you in on the bet to?"

Deaton smirked and handed some paper towels to Stiles. "I have pictures to print. How many would you like Peter?"

Peter looked away from the image of his son. "Six, thank you." Deaton nodded and walked out of the room.

"We have a son." Stiles whispered happily.

Peter smiled and grabbed the towels wiping the gel from Stiles stomach. "Yes we do."

Scott walked back with wide eyes. "Uh, hate to break this up, but Stiles your dad's here."

* * *

His father meeting Peter for the first time wasn't that bad-who was he kidding it was horrible. His dad had just gotten off work so he was still in his uniform. Which meant he still had his gun within arm's reach. As soon as Stiles said 'This is Peter Hale the father of my child',his dad had pulled out his gun and shot Peter in the chest twice. The only reason he stopped was when Scott jumped in the way.

"I'm really sorry about that." Stiles said as Deaton was taking the bullets out of Peter's chest.

"I'm not, he deserved it." The Sheriff grumbled as he watched them from across the room.

"What if he had been human dad? You could have killed him."

John glared. "I knew he was a werewolf Stiles. He's lucky I didn't shoot him with the wolfs-bane bullets Deaton gave me."

"Why would you give him wolfs-bane bullets?" Stiles said glaring at Deaton who just shrugged finally taking out a bullet.

"This has actually gone better than I expected." Peter said as he examined the bullet.

"Really what were you expecting?" Stiles asked.

Peter shrugged. "Something worse than a gun."

John got up and approached them stopping when Stiles held his hand out. He glared but handed Stiles his gun. "So Peter, I have a couple of questions for you but first where going to my favorite burger joint to eat." Deaton pulled out the last bullet and began to clean up.

"Dad you can't have meat." Stiles stated rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I can have meat when the father of my grandchild is introduced to me four months into the pregnancy." He glared.

"Mr. Stilinski, Stiles and I also have a few things to tell you as well."

John glared but nodded. "Okay let's go.

* * *

Peter had to stop by his apartment to change, but he was going to meet them at dinner later. "Dad, could you try to at least be nice." Stiles begged.

John sighed. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. Now tell me am I having a grandson or a granddaughter."

Stiles smiled. "A grandson."

John grinned. "Good, we wouldn't know what to do with a girl." They both laughed.

When they were in the middle of ordering food Peter walked in. "Sorry, my sister called me and I told her about the baby. She's excited."

Stiles smiled as he moved over for Peter to sit down next to him. "That's good."

They all ordered their food, and didn't talk until the food was placed on their table. "Okay, tell me what you needed to tell me first before I start talking." John said after taking a bite out of his bacon burger.

Peter wiped his mouth and spoke up. "I would like Stiles to live with me through the pregnancy, and if he chooses to he can stay after. He's already agreed to move in with me. We just wanted to run it by you first. I know you might not agree, but I need to be around Stiles while he is pregnant. It's a wolf thing, and I would like him there after because we both want the baby to be raised by both parents."

John nodded. "What do you mean by its a wolf thing?"

"It's just now that I know about the baby. I need to be close to him because it soothes the wolf."

"So if you had never known about the baby, the wolf wouldn't feel anything."

"No, it will feel as if a part of itself is missing but it wouldn't know what it is." Peter stated.

"Then I agree Stiles should live with you, but now it's time for some ground rules. I obviously won't have a say about whether or not you two can have sex, I just have to hope you won't. I want to be able to see my son when I want, and I need news on the baby as often as possible." They both nodded. "And once a week we will all eat out together."

"Alright dad." Stiles smiled

"Thank you, Sheriff." Peter said nodding at the man.

"You can call me John. Now why don't we eat our dinner, and we can learn more about you Peter."

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked as he cut into his steak.

"How old are you?" John asked.

"I'm 30."

John nodded. "At least you're younger than me."

Stiles coughed. "Dad."

"What? Do you have a job Peter?"

"Yes I own Hale Inc. My nephew runs it in New York, I work from home."

"Interesting, do you travel a lot?"

"Yes I do, but I'll have to put off traveling till after the baby is born."

"Why don't you tell us about your family?"

"My family, there's a lot of us. They live in the next town over. I moved out last year."

"Why did you move out?" Stiles asked.

"I wanted to live my own life without my family breathing down my neck." He stated.

The rest of dinner went by quickly with small talk as they learned more about each other. The Sheriff left early because he had to go to work. Once Peter and Stiles finished eating, they decided to leave especially since Stiles had school tomorrow. "You can move into my home this weekend." Peter stated as he walked Stiles to his car.

Stiles nodded. "Okay I'll start packing throughout the day then. Thanks for everything. I'm glad I don't have to do all of this on my own."

"You're welcome." Peter pulled out his phone and handed it too Stiles. "If you have a craving for anything just text me and I'll bring it to you."

Stiles smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Peter chuckled and walked away heading to his car. "Goodnight Stiles."

"Night." Stiles whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~August 16, 2014~_**

Today Stiles was going to be moving into Peter's house. His dad had switched Stiles to online school because Coach Finstock had been sending Stiles to detention because he didn't change for gym. Now Stiles was finishing up on packing up his room. He sighed putting the last of his books into boxes. "You know I never thought that I would see you packing until you went away to college. I doubt your mother would have let you leave she probably would have locked you in the basement trying to keep you safe." John said looking around Stiles almost empty room.

Stiles nodded smiling sadly at his dad. "What you got there?" He said looking at the box in his dads hands.

John looked down at the box in his hands. "I have some things for you we'll they're mostly for the baby. They're your things from when you were a baby." He set the box on the bed.

"Thanks dad."

John smiled and reached out pulling Stiles into a hug. "I love you."

Stiles tightened his arms around his dad clutching onto the back I his shirt. "I love you too daddy."

John pulled back and kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

Stiles nodded releasing his dad moving to sit on the bed and look into the box. He looked into the box seeing some of his baby clothes and toys. A couple of photo albums there was also a picture frame with little bears around it, it held a picture of his mom holding him when he was a baby. Stiles felt tears falling from his face. "I miss you mom." He touched the picture gently and packed everything away in the box again.

Stiles was exhausted who knew that packing things would make you so tired. He was about to get ready to take a shower when someone rang the doorbell. "Stiles, Peter's here!"

Stiles walked down the stairs carefully. "Coming." He came down to see his dad and Peter talking. "Hi." Stiles waved.

Peter smiled. "Hello Stiles."

"I have to go to work so..." John sighed and pulled Stiles into a hug. "I'll try to visit you as much as possible."

Stiles nodded clutching to the back of his dads shirt. "Yeah, see you for Wednesday lunch." They hugged each other tightly. "Love you dad."

"Love you too, Peter take care of my son or else I'll shot you with wolfs bane bullets."

"I promise John." Peter shook his hand as he walked out the door. "Let's get started." He stated clapping his hands

Packing up the car didn't talk long even if Peter did it all by himself. Stiles kept the box his dad gave him in his lap as he got into the car. He timed the ride and found out that they would be living forty minutes away from his dad. The house was beautiful it was painted red and had white shutters, it looked like a barn but so much better. It was two stories and had a picket white fence. Stiles could see a couple more house to the left and to the right but they were separated greatly.

They entered the house and Peter and it seemed cozy but also business like the kitchen area had a black table and black chairs it was all organized as was the kitchen. The living room looked more comfortable and less organized there was a lot of books and some of them where on the couch he had a huge flat screen TV. The couch was black and looked so comfortable Stiles knew he would be able to fall asleep on it quickly. There was also Peter's office downstairs and another room that was empty.

Peter showed Stiles the upstairs showing him where the nursery was going to be in the middle of their bedrooms. He led Stiles to his room wish was in the right of the nursery, Peters was on the left. He had gotten him a king sized bed and a couple of dressers he had also put in a smaller flat screen TV in his room. The room had its own bathroom. Peter showed him the other three rooms upstairs one was the library and the other two were guest rooms.

"This place is awesome!" Stiles said excited. "You have a library! That's the most amazing thing ever."

Peter laughed. "Glad you like it."

"Like it, try love it." Stiles smiled.

Once the tour was done Peter and Stiles went back I the car to unload the car and bring it up to Stiles room. It took the same amount of time to move in as it did to move out. When everything was done Stiles walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Moving is so exhausting." He said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Exhausting you didn't do anything." Peter said grabbing his own bottle of water.

Stiles glared. "Who do you think packed the boxes?" "He said sticking his tongue out at Peter.

Peter laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, ooh I want a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries please Peter." Stiles asked happily.

"Of course." Peter went to work on making lunch. Stiles walks back to his room and grabbed his baby box. Then went back down and set the box down on the table, he headed to the kitchen and help Peter make dinner.

They sat down to eat, during the middle of the meal Peter noticed the box. "What's in the box?" Peter asked.

Stiles looked up from his plate looking back and forth from Peter to the box, he swallowed the food in his mouth and spoke. "It's my baby stuff, my dad gave it to me. I wanted to show it to you."

Peter smiled. "I'd love to see it, but let's eat first."  
Stiles grinned and went back to eating his food happily.

Once they were done eating they went to the living room to look through the box. "Who's this?" Peter asked holding up a picture frame.

"That's my mom and me." Stiles told him taking the picture.

Peter nodded as picked up Stiles' baby book and flipped through the pages. "I'm guessing this is you and Scott?"

Stiles looked and it was Scott and he dressed up for Halloween when they were five. "Yeah we were Power rangers, I was always the red one and Scott was always the blue one. We dressed in those costume as much as possible, until are moms 'accidentally' shrunk them."

Peter laughed. "You'll end up doing the same thing especially if our son decides to dress up like SpongeBob."

"No, if he dresses up like SpongeBob that costume is going to be burned." Peter and Stiles busted out in laughter.

It was nice living with Peter it wasn't as awkward like he thought it would be. He hopes it would stay this way through the rest of the pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~October 10, 2014~_**

Things were still going great with Peter he was the best whenever Stiles had a craving for something Peter would go and get it without a question. He helped Stiles with his homework, and gave the best foot massages. Stiles was now 6 months pregnant and Lydia was planning him a baby shower. Peter's family was coming and his niece and nephew from New York were going to come and live with them to help out with the baby.

"Stiles, Stiles." Lydia snapped her finger in front of his face.

"Huh...what." Stiles squeaked coming out of his thoughts. "What the hell Lydia."

"Pay attention, we have to plan the perfect baby shower." Lydia stated picking up her laptop.

Stiles glared. "I already told you what I wanted."

"We are not going to have a Star Wars themed baby shower Stiles."

"What do you mean we? It's Peter's and my baby shower."

Lydia glared. "Where is Peter anyway, he should be helping too."

Stiles shrugged. "I think he's in his office."

"Go get him, we need his opinion too. He has better taste then you anyway." Lydia stated flipping her hair back.

Stiles glared and got up slowly heading to Peters office. He open the door and founded Peter sitting on his couch and reading. "Peter."

Peter looked up. "What do you need?" He set down his book and approached him.

"Lydia wants you to help us with picking out the theme of the baby shower. She says you have better taste." He pouted crossing his arms on top of his bump.

Peter chuckled and reached out to rub Stiles stomach with a fond smile. "You have great taste, now let's go please Lydia before she becomes angry." Stiles laughed and grabbed Peter's arm leading him back into the living room.

"Finally now we can get some work done." Lydia said as they entered the room. Lydia had of course planned everything perfectly, the only thing she left them do was pick out the baby shower invitation and decided what would be written on it also she let them pick out the cake flavors. "How many invitations do I need to have made?"

Stiles shrugged and looked at Peter. "How many do you need?"

"Uh...well I can just send one to my sister shell tell everyone else." Peter stated.

"I can just text everyone and tell them to come." Stiles said reaching for his phone.

Lydia looked at them as if they were stupid. "No, no, no. What's wrong with you two this is your first baby everything needs to be perfect. Now how many innovations do you need?"

Peter and Stiles looked at Lydia with wide eyes, grabbing a piece of paper they quickly wrote down the names of the people that they wanted to come to the baby shower.

* * *

**_~October 18, 2014~_**

Lydia had made everything perfect the party was going to start outside were they all eat some food and play the games that they always play at baby showers. After that they would go inside and eat some cake while Stiles and Peter opened the presents. She had picked the theme of a little prince, and they used blue and white as the colors. "Lydia this is awesome, you did a great job." Stiles said as he examined the cake. "The cake is so cool, and the little cupcakes oh my god." He lifted up a cup cake marveling at it.

Lydia smirked and pulled the cupcake out of his hands. "Of course I did. Now stop touching things you'll mostly likely mess something up."

Stiles glared. "Fine, I'm going to go ask Peter when his family is coming." Lydia simply smiled and went back to checking if everything was there.

Stiles went in search of Peter, not finding him in his office he checked the library but still no sign of Peter. He was about to go check in Peter's room, when the someone rang the doorbell. "Coming!" Stiles quickly walked to the door and opened the door and was met with the sight of people he didn't know.

"Hello you must be Stiles." The woman in the front stated. "I'm Talia, Peter's older sister."

Stiles smiled. "Oh hello, come on in." He waved them in.

"I'm sorry we came a little early didn't we?" Talia said gesturing towards the workers still setting some things up.

"Nope your on time, Lydia's just a perfectionist she changed the way everything has been set up twice."

Lydia sighed walking toward Stiles with flowers in her hand. "Do these look dead to you? They look dead to me?"

Stiles looked at them. "They don't look dead, I mean they're standing up." He reached out poking a flower petal.

"They're alive Lydia, everything is perfect." Peter said as he came downstairs. "Hello Sister." He hugged her tightly. "Stiles, this is Talia my older sister and her husband Thomas, my niece's Laura and Cora, my nephew's Derek and Andrew." Peter nodded to each person.

An elderly woman gently moved to the side and approached Stiles. "I'm Emily, Peter's mother and this is my husband Anthony." She gestured to her the man next to her, he smiled and shook Stiles hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Stiles smiled. "It's nice to meet you to ma'am." She grinned and reached out and pulled Stiles into her arms.

Lydia smiled. "We'll why don't we go outside an mingle. By the way I'm Lydia Martin, Stiles best friend." She led them outside.

"They seem really nice." Stiles stated.

Peter nodded. "They are most of the time, but when you get to know them they'll be different. Someone's at the door." The bell went off again surprising Stiles. "I told you." Peter chuckled opening the door

* * *

The baby shower was wonderful, Stiles had thought that he wouldn't have had fun but it was wonderful. Scott had won the measuring game, they had also played a game where they had to dress a baby while blindfolded and Melissa won that one. There was many other games to his dad only one the baby bingo. "Okay let's head inside for some cake and presents." Lydia stated when she finished handing out presents to the people that hadn't won a game.

Peter helped Stiles up and lead him inside. "Having fun?"

Stiles smiled. "Yes, this is great." He hopped in place. "Are you?"

"Surprisingly yes." Peter smiled. "Let's go get some cake, Lydia said she got red velvet just for you." Stiles squealed which he denied.

The presents were great especially the ones that the family gave them. Emily being the most generous she had told them that she would be paying for the entire nursery to be done for them. Scott had gotten them a stuffed wolf which Stiles had cracked up at bringing out the dog jokes. Lydia had bought a stroller three in one stroller. Melissa had made them a batman baby blanket. Peter's sister had gotten them some baby toys and diapers and baby formula.

Stiles smiled and thanked Talia. "My turn." Laura shrieked handing him a small gift and a bag that was filled with baby necessities. "The small is for you only Stiles, it's from the whole family."

Stiles opened the one for the baby first happy to find more diapers and then opened his present. It was a ring that had a design of three interlocked spirals. "It's are family crest." Emily stated smiling gently at him.

"We would like you to be apart of the pack." Talia stated.

Stiles eyes began to water, he sniffled. "I'd love to apart of the pack Talia." Emily grabbed Stiles and hugged him to her chest tightly.

Peter smiled happy that his family was accepting Stiles into the family. "Let's finish up the presents shall we?"

"Who's next?" Stiles said while slipping the ring onto his right ring finger.

"That would be me." John smiled at his son. "I know that Emily is paying for the entire nursery but I would like to add the crib. Scott, Isaac come help me. Stiles stay here." John said off handily. Stiles pouted but stayed in his seat.

Scott and Isaac brought out a black crib with white matress, it had a batman symbol on it. "Oh my god dad this is awesome." Stiles got up pulling Peter with him. He touched the little symbol smiling.

John smiled. "It was your crib from when you were a baby, I just painted and had the symbol put on it."

"Dad your the freaking best." Stiles hugged him tightly.

Peter smiled. "This is great John, mom I guess we know how the nursery is going to be decorated now." Emily smiled.

* * *

The presents given at baby shower.

Stiles' ring- /images/587GS_

Melissa's blanket- 000/0/6099472/il_570xN.

John's gift- .

Scott's gift- fs70/i/2012/129/c/7/realistic_black_wolf_plush_toy_by_

Lydia's gift- ip/34390641?wmlspartner=wlpa&adid=22222222227022978504&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=36057681661&wl4=&wl5=pla&wl6=65159524501&veh=sem


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took me so long to post this been busy this week, spending time with my family. _

_Here's the new chapter though hope you like it. I hope to have the chapters written and updated faster now that Spring break is over. _

_Anyway enjoy! :-)_

* * *

**_~October 31, 2014~_**

"My mother has people coming to get started on the nursery." Peter said walking into Stiles room.

"Sweet, do we need to leave until it's ready." Stiles placed the baby book he had been reading down.

"Yes, so I'm going to take you out to dinner."

Stiles looked at him confused. "But people will see that I'm pregnant."

Peter smirked. "Don't worry it's not at a public restaurant. Now get ready, they'll be here in an hour."

Stiles nodded and went into the restroom to take a shower, Peter had been really loving since the baby shower, giving Stiles flowers whenever he comes home from being out. Buying Stiles' his favorite treats, and whatever books that he wants. It was really nice and he had also been sleeping in the same room as Stiles, cuddling the bump. Stiles smiled jumping out of the shower and getting dressed.

"Stiles, my mothers here."

Stiles quickly went downstairs he loved Emily she was really nice and always gave Stiles candy when she saw him. "Hi Em." He said hugging her.

"Hello darling, I hear that you are going out tonight."

"Yup, Peter invited me out to dinner." He said smiling.

Emily smiled kissing his head. "We'll I hope you both have fun." She gave them both a hug and kiss goodbye.

* * *

"So were are we going to eat?" Stiles said as Peter drove away for the house.

Peter chuckled. "Its a surprise Stiles, you'll have to wait." Stiles grumbled crossing his arms.

It was another 20 minutes when Peter stopped in front of the preserve and hopped out of the car. Stiles got out looking around. "Were going to eat out here?"

"Yes and no."

Stiles was about to say something when Peter blindfolded him. "What the hell Peter!" He exclaimed.

"I told you it was a surprise." Peter grabbed Stiles hand and led him deeper into the forest.

"How will it take to get there pregnant people can't walk that far." Stiles muttered holding Peter's hand tighter when hears a wolves howl. "Oh my god where going to die, and we don't even have a name for the baby. We should name Bruce or Richard maybe Robin.

"First of all were not going to die and we are not naming are son after superhero characters."

"What, why not superheroes have awesome names you have spider-mans name."

"I do not have his name, it was my grandfathers name,"

Stiles smiled softly. "We'll that baby middle name can be Peter than."

Peter smiled and stopped turning to Stiles, "We're here." He pulled the blindfold off.

Stiles blinked adjusting his eyes to the light. His mouth opened in awe, there was lights hanging from the trees and the middle was a table that held a basket. "This is wonderful."

Peter grinned and led Stiles to the table. "You seemed like you couldn't handle another day in the house, so I decided to take you out." Stiles smiled happily at Peter. "Alright let's eat."

Peter had prepared dinner for them and they ate happily together talking about the baby, and deciding what else they would need to buy. Mostly baby formula, diapers, and also so more clothes. "Have you been thinking of names?" Stiles asked.

"Not really, I've more concerned about getting prepared for when the baby comes. I was just going going to let you pick a name, but it can't be a superhero, star wars, or whatever else your obsessed with."

Stiles laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't . What do you think about Tony or Clint."

Peter glared. "We are not naming him after Hawk-eye or Iron Man."

Stiles looked at him wide eyed. "How did you know there names."

"You made me watch the movies with you yesterday." He said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd remember their names."

Peter smirked, finishing off his food. "Now what would you like for dessert?"

Stiles bit his lip. "What do you have?"

Peter reached down and pulled the basket up looking inside. "Chocolate covered strawberries or red velvet cupcakes."

"We'll those all sound good but I don't think I'm in the mood for either of those." Stiles said leaning in closer.

Peter grinned and moved closer to so that the next words he said were breathed onto to Stiles lips. "Really, than what do you want?"

Stiles grinned and closed the distance between them. He moaned tangling his fingers into Peter's hair. Peter pulled him into his lap and yet made out languidly. Stiles pulled back to breath while Peter moved his kisses down his neck stopping at his collarbone to suck a mark there. Stiles moaned pulling his head back and kissing him deeply.

They were interrupted by the sound of Peters phone going off. "Ugh." Peter groaned pulling away from Stiles. He pulled out his phone. "Hello...yes mother...well head back right now...love you too bye." He put his phone back in his pocket.

Stiles smiled and pecked him on the lips. "What happened?"

"The baby's room is done my mom said we could go back home." Stiles nodded by didn't move from his position on top of Peter instead pulling him in for another kiss. Peter sighed pulling back. "We really do have to go."

Stiles grumbled but got off of Peters lap. "Okay let's go."

Peter chuckled and got up as we'll. He leaned down and kissed Stiles forehead. "We'll continue this later."

Stiles nodded and grabbed Peter's hand as he led them back to the car.

* * *

Stiles and Peter arrived home 30 minutes later. "Mother were here." Peter yelled once they entered the house.

Emily ran down the stairs. "Hold on hold on, Derek come here." Derek quickly walked out of the living room with two black blindfolds he wrapped one around Peter then did the same with Stiles. "Okay lets head upstairs." She gently grabbed Stiles' arm and led him up the stairs, Derek leading Peter.

"Wait!" Laura yelled running up after them.

Emily chuckled and stopped them inside the door of the bedroom. She pulled off their blindfolds at the same time. Laura took a picture of their expressions.

"Oh my god..." Stiles shrieked looking around the room it was awesome, everything was styled with batman on the right wall there was a painting of building with the batman symbol above it and on the bottom there was little batman symbol trailing across it. "This...this is amazing Emily."

Emily smiled accepting Stiles hug. "I'm glad you like it sweetie."

"Mom this is great, thank you." Peter kissed her cheek gently.

Stiles smiled and looked around room smiling when he saw the wolf that Scott had bought him by the rocking chair and also seeing the blanket Melissa made him laid on the baby's bed. "This is the best nursery ever, I bet no one had had a room like this."

Emily chuckled hugging them both once more. "Now I'm heading home, I'll see you boys later." Laura and Derek gave them their hugs goodbye.

Stiles grinned hugging a batman pillow. "Your mom's the best."

Peter smiled pulling Stiles close. "That she is, but she also is a moment ruiner." He leaned down and kissed Stiles gently. "Should we go back to what we were doing before." Stiles nodded eagerly pulling Peter down roughly kissing him hard.

* * *

Baby's room- art/Baby-room-439607732


	5. Chapter 5

**_~November 27, 2014~_**

Stiles smiled snuggling further into the warmth against his back. "We have to get up Peter, your mother is bound to come up here and drag us down for breakfast."

Peter grumbled burying his face deeper into Stiles neck. "Why did we decided to stay over again."

"Because today's Thanksgiving." Stiles said turning around, placing kisses all over Peters face. "Now get your lazy butt up." He climbed out of bed screaming when Peter grabbed him and laid him down on the bed climbing on top of him.

"You missed a very important spot when you were kissing me."

Stiles smirked. "Did I now?" Peter nodded and bent down kissing Stiles.

"Peter, Stiles get up its time for breakfast!" Laura yelled pounding on the door.

Peter groaned dropping his head down in the hollow of Stiles throat. Stiles chuckled coming his hand threw Peters hair. "We'll be down in a few minutes Laura."

Peter sighed. "Now you see why I live in my own house, family doesn't bother me."

Stiles smiled kissing Peters head. "You're going to be bother a lot at home once the baby's born."

"That won't really be a bother, I'd rather here a crying baby rather than my annoying family."

"You better be careful about what you say or you'll find spit in your food." Stiles pushed Peter off him and jumped out of bed, heading out the door.

Peter sighed and followed Stiles out the door. He really wanted to be home, he missed when it was just him and Stiles alone. As soon as thanksgiving was over he was going to take Stiles straight back home.

The entire house was filled with multiple people Peters family, Stiles friends and family were their as we'll. Peter looked at Stiles he seemed to be enjoying the fact that everyone was there. "Isn't this great a whole big family together. I hope out home is like this one day."

Peter grinned wrapping Stiles in his arms. "I hope so to love."

* * *

Once everyone had finished breakfast the wolves went out to play some football most of the girls staying inside to prepare the meal. Stiles had been set up on the porch swing watching the boys play. The kids were surrounding Stiles touching his stomach and shrieking whenever the baby kicked one of their hands. When they had their feel of the baby they went off to go play tag, except for little Andrew Hale Talia's youngest son he was six he seemed really interested in the baby. "Is a boy right."

Stiles nodded combing back the boys hair. "Yup your going to have a new little cousin."

Andrew nodded reaching out and patting Stiles stomach. "I'll be the best older cousin ever." He stated kissing Stiles stomach then running off inside. Stiles smiled rubbing his stomach.

"He likes you." Laura said sitting down by Stiles. "The teacher asked my mom who you were because he kept talking about you. Apparently your his favorite Uncle."

"Awe that's so cute." Stiles gushed.

Andrew ran back outside with his backpack. "I made you something at school on Monday." He stated as he searched through his bag. Stiles accepted the pictures Andrew gave him and smiled. "See that's you." He pointed to a stick figure that had Stiles hair and multiple dots and his face representing his moles. "There's me and I'm holding the baby. That's Uncle Peter hugging you."

Stiles smiled. "This so great Andrew best present I ever got." He kissed his head.

Laura took the picture grinning at the images. "You should go show it to Uncle Peter." Andrew nodded eagerly taking the picture and running to Peter. "Told you he liked you." Stiles shoved her shoulder. "So how's life with Peter?"

"Great everything's been wonderful."

"Have you said L word yet?" She whispered so that only Stiles could hear.

Stiles grinned shaking his head. "Yes."

"Ooh tell me when."

"He told me a couple weeks ago, after he made us a romantic dinner."

Laura smiled wrapping an arm around him. "Any wedding bells yet?"

Stiles blushed. "Laura!"

"What it is a very important question."

"I...I don't know. Just have till wait until after the baby's born."

Peter ran up to them with Andrew on his shoulders. He bent down kissing Stiles on the lips. "What are you pestering Stiles about Laura?"

Before she could answer Cora yelled from the porch. "Everyone it's almost time for a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving come inside."

* * *

After the movie it was finally time to eat, everyone filled there plates and were about to dig in. "Wait we must say what we are thankful for." Talia stated. "Let's start with the youngest first. Andrew sweetheart go ahead."

"I'm thankful for...uh my family, and friends. Uncle Stiles. Oh and the baby." All the woman awed. Stiles smiled and kissed the little boys cheek. It went slowly down the road all the young kids saying what they were thankful for.

"Okay Stiles tell us what you're thankful for." Laura said.

Stiles sat up. "Well I'm thankful for having all of you to add to my family your the greatest people I have ever met, I'm happy that you let me be a part of your family. For my father who's been there for me forever and is the best father in the world also for my mother who I miss dearly. I'm thankful for you Andrew." Andrew smiled widely. "I'm thankful for you Peter because you've been their for me in many ways and for our baby I'm glad we are having this little guy who really needs a name." Everyone chuckled. Peter smiled leaning down to peck his lips.

"Peter why don't you go now." Emily said.

Peter nodded throwing an arm around Stiles chair. "I'm thankful for of course my wonderful family no matter how infuriating you are your still the most important people in the world to me. I'm thankful for my lovely Stiles your the first person that I have ever felt so close to and I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world and I'm thankful for the child you are going to give me. You two are the greatest thing to come into my life."

Stiles awed grabbing Peter and pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you."

Peter grinned pecking him on the lips once more. "I love you too."

"Wait, wait get the camera." Laura screeched.

There was a white flash of light and Peter and Stiles separated. They went down the list finally ending at Talia. "I have many thinks to be thankful for family, friends, etc. But the major think I'm an thankful this year is the newest additions to our family. I love you all now let's eat."

* * *

Peter and Stile were packing up their things. "Do we really have to go home today?" Stiles questioned.

Peter sighed and gave him a look. "Yes, love I miss being at home." Stiles frowned looking down even when Peter walked in front of him. "Stiles you know how I feel about my family. I love the of course but I like being at home."

Stiles looked up at him and pouted his lips. "Can we at least tomorrow I'm full and sleepy."

"You can sleep in the car Stiles."

Stiles glared. "No I can't my back hurts in the car." Peter rolled his eyes and went back to packing his clothes. "Please Peter." He said in a baby voice. "Just one more night please."

Peter grumbled throwing himself on the bed next to Stiles. "Fine but were leaving in the morning tomorrow."

Stiles grinned wrapping an arm around Peter waist and kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Peter smiled combing a hand threw Stiles hair and kissing his head. "I love you to."


	6. Chapter 6

_**~December 25, 2014~**_

"Stiles everyone will be arriving soon are you ready?" Peter yelled from downstairs.

"You try being a pregnant person putting on clothes. It takes awhile." Stiles yelled as he tried on another pair of pants.

Peter grumbled and walked upstairs. He walked into his and Stiles room to see him trying to button his pants. "Just wear the sweats I bought you yesterday."

Stiles glared. "This is our first Christmas in our house I am not wearing sweats."

"We'll nothing else is going to fit you."

Stiles turned and looked at Peter in shock. "You think I'm fat." Peter sighed the water works were going to start now. "W-w-why would you t-think t-that? Y-y-your so m-mean." Stiles sobbed.

Peter groaned and pulled Stiles into his arms. "Love I don't think your fat. Your pregnant with our child, you need to wear bigger clothes that don't hurt you or him."

Stiles sighed as he reached up to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just get so emotional now."

Peter rubbed his hand down Stiles' back. "Its okay, love I understand."

Stiles nodded leaning up to kiss Peter. "I'm going to wear the black sweats they at least look nicer." He pulled away and quickly got ready. It was exciting this would be their first Christmas together and next year it would be their first Christmas with their son. Just one more month to and they would see their baby.

"You seem happier." Peter said as he helped Stiles downstairs.

"Yup, we get to see our baby next month." Stiles smiled happily. "Can you believe it, we'll be able to holf and kiss him. Who do you think he'll look more like?"

Peter smiled kissing the side of Stiles head. "Hopefully you especially the eyes."

"Really, your eyes would be great two. Ooh what if he has one brown and one blue eye that would be awesome." Stiles said excitedly.

Peter agreed. "It would be interesting. He'll be even more unique than he already is."

* * *

"Hey dude how's it been?" Scott asked as soon as he entered the house.

Stiles smiled taking one of the presents put of Scott's hand. "I've been good, the presents I bought were delivered on time. You should have seen the guys face when I opened the door. It was hilarious." He laughed grabbing Scott's shoulder.

"You should have taken a picture."

"Scott I forgot that I was pregnant for a couple of seconds I didn't even realize what he was looking at!" They both bursted out in laughter holding onto each other as they walked into the living room.

Scott wiped his eyes once they finished laughing. "Anyway how are things going with Peter?" He asked as he placed his gifts under the tree.

Stiles smiled looking over to where his dad and Peter were talking. "Great, he's the love of my life. He's it for me." Peter looked over as soon as the words left his mouth. Looking right in his eyes Peter mouthed 'same' back.

Scott smirked pinching Stiles' leg. "Stop being gooey with Peter and talk to your best friend."

Stiles chuckled handing the last present to Scott and going to sit down on the couch. "Okay, okay tell me what's been going on in the Scallison world."

Scott sat down next to Stiles brining the bowl of candy canes closer. "Scallison?"

"Yeah it yours and Allison's names mixed together. I got tired of saying both your names, so I made up my own thing." Stiles said stuffing a candy cane in his mouth.

Scott shook his head grinning. "Are you the only one who knows about it."

"No, Peter knows and now you do." Stiles stated swinging his candy cane in Scotts face.

"I like it Stiles. I'll tell Allison about it tomorrow."

"She's not coming." Stiles pouted.

"Yeah, her family came over to their house today I was with her yesterday."

"Oh that's why you didn't come yesterday." Stiles said leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah sorry about that. Who was here with you?" Scott grabbed his own candy cane.

"My dad, your mom, Laura, Derek, and An-"

"Uncle Stiles!" Andrew yelled running into the room and gently placing himself between Scott and Stiles.

"Andrew." Stiles finished placing a kiss on the boys head.

"Hi." Andrew said to Scott then turning back to Stiles and hugging his arm. "Merry Christmas, I got you a present."

"You did can I see it?" Stiles said while waving hi to the rest of the Hale family that came in.

"No." Andrew smiled.

"But, I want to open it now." Stiles whined playfully. "Please."

"No Uncle Stiles we have to wait for everyone else before we open presents." Andrew stated.

"Your right I'll wait." Stiles kissed his cheek. "Let's go say hi to everyone that just arrived." Scott helped Stiles off the couch going to greet the new comers. Lydia walked in a couple of minutes later instructing Derek and Scott to get the presents from her car. "Lydia what did you do? Buy the whole store?" Stiles asked as Derek brought in the eighth bag Scott following behind with more.

Lydia shrugged. "I had to buy presents for everyone. There are a lot of people in this family. It was so much fun though. I also bought more clothes for the baby." She smiled.

Peter smirked walking up to the two and wrapping an arm around Stiles waist feeling the baby kick gently. "Our son is going to be spoiled rotten especially with a god mother like Lydia." Stiles smirked as well watching Lydia for her reaction.

Lydia looked at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. "God mother. Really?" She ran over hugging them both. "This is the best present ever."

John walked over accepting the hug Lydia gave him. "Who's the god father than?"

"That would be Derek." Stiles said turning around and looking at him. Derek looked at them in shock not really knowing what to say so he just hugged each of them tightly.

"We'll since were giving out presents, and everyone's here lets open the rest of the presents." Laura said walking up to them with a Santa hat. "The kids can open their presents and well do the secret Santa."

As soon as the kids heard Laura they ran into the living room waiting patiently as the adults walked into the room. Cora and Laura handed the kids there presents. Once they finished passing them out the kids ripped open their gifts. Andrew sitting by Stiles when he opened the presents from him and Peter. "Thank you Uncle Stiles and Uncle Peter."

"You're welcome." They both said smiling at the boy.

All the other little kids saying thank you as well. "Okay kids go ahead and play downstairs." Talia said

The kids ran down to the basement which had been fixed up to be a play room. Andrew stayed watching until Stiles opened the present Andrew got him. "Thank you Andrew." Stiles said hugging the batman pillow. "I'm going to use it everyday." Andrew smiled running downstairs to the basement.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Lydia asked shaking the hat.

"You first Lydia." Stiles said as he leaned against his dad.

Lydia smiled pulling out a piece of paper from the hat. "Laura."

Laura grinned and handed her a bag. "Your going to love this."

Lydia opened the bag smiling wide when she saw what was inside. "A new purse." She stated pulling the pink bag out. "Thank you Laura."

"What if a boy had picked your name?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry Scottie, I got two presents." Laura reached into the hat pulling out a paper and reading it. "Scott, hand it over." Scott handed it over she pulled out a little stuffed panda and some lotion. "Nice job Scott thanks."

Scott pulled out his own piece of paper getting Lydia he got a bottle of cologne. John went next getting Melissa and she got him as well. She gave him shower stuff and he gave her perfume and lotion. Next was Derek and he got Stiles receiving a gift card for his favorite store.

"I just knew you were going to pull out my name Der." Derek smiled hugging Stiles. Stiles reached into the hat smirking when he saw the name. "Peter." He said stretching out his hands making gimme motions.

Peter smiled handing Stiles his gift. Stiles opened it seeing nothing but a small piece of paper. A camera flashed as Stiles picked up the paper and read it out loud. "Will you marry me?" Stiles quickly looked up seeing Peter on one knee holding out a ring.

"Will you love?" Peter asked smiling gently as another flash went off.

Stiles felt his eyes watering. "Yes, yes, yes!" He cried as Peter slipped the ring onto his finger. "I love you." He sobbed.

Peter smiled kissing his fiance, another picture was taken. "I love you too." They separated and everyone jumped up to congratulate them. The girls admiring the ring, Lydia was already thinking of wedding ideas with Emily.

Stiles smiled and hugged his dad. "You know I was really surprised especially when Peter came to the house to ask me permission."

"He asked you for permission." Stiles said dumbfounded looking at Peter with wide eyes.

Peter nodded. "Yup it was nerve racking it took me forever to ask the question." Stiles laughed hugging his fiance kissing him happily.

* * *

The ring- .


	7. Chapter 7

**_~January 17, 2015~_**

Stiles was babysitting Andrew while his mom and dad had a date night. Derek and Peter had went to go buy Stiles a new car because his was to small to have a baby in it. Laura was going to come over after we finished working to pick up Andrew. "Uncle Stiles can we have a picnic?"

Stiles smiled. "Sure let's make some sandwiches." They made some sandwiches packing some fruit and juice to. "Okay Andy were going to eat on the table outside though because I can't sit on the floor."

Andrew agreed as long as they could put the blanket on the table. He ran outside placing the blanket perfectly on the table making sure it stretched all the way. Stiles smiled softly walking out and placing the picnic basket on the table.

"After the baby's born we can have picnics with him." Andrew said pulling the food out.

"Yeah I'm sure he'd like that." Stiles said as he poured some juice into Andrew's glass.

Andrew smiled toothily. "When is the baby coming?"

"He should be coming in two more weeks."

"Are you excited?"

Stiles grinned. "Yup well all be able to hold him soon." He reached down rubbing his stomach feeling him kick lightly.

"I can't wait all my friends are going to be jealous."

Stiles chuckled. "I think you're going to be his favorite cousin."

"Really, he's my favorite cousin and I haven't even met him yet just seen pictures." Andrew bit into his sandwich.

Stiles smiled and they both continued their little picnic Andrew mostly talking about how horrible school was and he wished it was still winter break. After they finished eating they went back inside Stiles putting on a movie for the little boy, while he folded his and Peter's laundry. Stiles phone went off. "Hello." He answered.

"Hi love, we picked out your new car." Peter said.

"Ooh what did you get me?" Stiles smiled as leaned back and watched the movie with Andrew it was Frozen he loved the movie.

"The 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee." Peter said grinning. "A blue one."

Stiles whooped. "Yes, did you know that I loved you?"

"Well I was pretty sure of it when you agreed to marry me." Peter chuckled.

"That does not mean anything people get married all the time in Vegas and most of them don't even know each other." Stiles stated smirking.

Peter laughed. "Very true but I wasn't drunk when I asked you to marry me I was very sober and we were in front of my family. Our wedding will be better than any of theirs and an Elvis impersonator is not going to marry us."

"Well that's good we wouldn't want that."

"Oh don't tell me you wanted to be married by Elvis." Peter groaned.

"Well not Elvis but maybe Batman that would be awesome. I mean how many people can say that batman married them. No one we could be the first couple to do it!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hand in the air.

"Yeah just try getting Lydia to agree with that love."

Stiles scoffed. "It's my wedding I can do whatever the hell I want it's my day." Peter laughed. "Yeah she probably would kill me."

Peter chuckled. "Yes she would but don't worry I'll protect you from her wrath."

"My knight in shining armor." He said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll let her kill-" He was interrupted by Derek.

"Peter come on we have to go." Derek yelled in the background.

"Sorry but it looks like I'm wanted at the moment. I'll see you at home later. I love you."

* * *

"Love you too." Stiles hung up and cuddle closer to Andrew finally paying attention to the movie and it was on his favorite part two the little rock people.

Stiles had ordered pizza for dinner because he didn't feel like really cooking at the moment. Laura was going to be there in a few minutes with drinks. "Uncle Stiles, how come the baby's heartbeat is slow?"

Stiles looked down at the little boy with wide eyes. "Andy what do you men the baby's heart is slow."

"The bump, bump isn't going fast like it was before." He said biting his piece of pizza.

Stiles grabbed the little boy running out to his car. "Call Uncle Peter." He said handing the phone to Andrew. He began speeding toward Deaton's

"Hi Uncle Peter, Uncle Stiles wants to talk to you." Andrew handed the phone to Stiles.

"Meet us at Deaton's as fast as you can." Stiles chocked up at the end.

"Stiles whats going on are you okay." Peter asked hurried.

"Just hurry." Stiles hung up and concentrated on getting to Deaton's

Stiles ran in crying Deaton had a costumer sitting down that looked startled at him. Stiles simply led Andrew to the back with him. "Deaton."

"Stiles." Deaton quickly walked toward him leading him to the examination table. "You shouldn't be out he-"

"The babies heart is slowing down Andy said he could hear it." Stiles sobbed.

Deaton's eyes widened and he quickly hurried the costumer out calling Melissa at the same time. Stiles breathed in deeply. "Andrew I need you to wait in the waiting room and call everyone okay." Andrew nodded running into the other room. "Okay Stiles were going to get you ready for a c-section."

Stiles nodded and wiped his eyes waiting until Deaton set the examination table up for him to lay down.

Melissa ran in while Stiles was just lying down. "Oh sweetheart." She said combing his hair back, she kissed his head.

"Melissa we need to act fast." Deaton said as he hooked Stiles up to a heart monitor. She nodded and went into action helping Stiles out of his clothes and into some scrubs she then helped him lay back down on the table lifting up the top to mark a line with a black marker down his stomach. So Deaton will know were to cut.

John stormed in heading to Stiles. "Hey buddy you okay." He whispered holding his sons hand.

"Just want the baby to be safe." Stiles sobbed running a hand down his stomach. "Is he going to be okay."

John sighed tightening his hold on Stiles' hand. "I'm sure he will." Stiles sighed and leaned back onto his pillows.

As Melissa and Deaton where making sure they had all the things to take the baby out and stitch Stiles up. Everyone else came in mostly worrying especially the wolves with made Stiles cry some more if they were worried maybe the babies heart beat was slowing down more and it was scaring him.

Peter and Derek walked in when Deaton was about to start cutting Stiles open. "What the hell is going on Deaton what are you doing?" He roared his eyes flashing blue.

John walked over placing a hand on Peters shoulder. "Listen to the baby's heartbeat." He said gently.

Peter glared but listened closely, his eyes widening. "Get him out, get him out!" He shouted running to Stiles taking ahold of his hand.

Deaton quickly started the procurer cutting Stiles stomach. With Melissa handing him whatever he needed. Stiles held onto Peter sobbing hard, he wanted his son to be safe. Peter was crying to his face buried deep in Stiles neck. It felt like forever but Stiles heard Melissa crying. "He's not crying, he's not crying." He heard her mumbling shaking her head.

The baby wasn't crying he realized as he gripped Peter more tightly. Was he dead? Stiles felt him self begin to panic his baby might be dead. He cried hysterically.

Deaton quickly moved the baby to a flat surface and begin giving him CPR. Melissa had moved into Deaton's spot quickly stitching Stiles up.

John walked over pulling Stiles into his arms while Emily walked in hugging Peter but Stiles kept hold of Peter's hand not wanting to let go. He just cried into his dads shoulder and watched as Peter buried his face in his moms neck.

Deaton kept breathing into the baby trying to get the baby breathing. He was about to give up when Laura ran in. "I can hear his heart beat faintly, keep going." Deaton nodded and kept breathing into the baby after a few more breaths of air he felt the baby squirm and smiled wide when the baby let out a loud wail.

Peter howled loudly turning to look at Deaton he smiled watery turning to see Stiles crying still but he was smiling and reaching out for the baby. Deaton cleaned the baby up the wrapped him in a blanket he walked over and places him in Stiles waiting arms. Peter climbed onto the bed wrapping them both in his arms. He kissed Stiles gently on the head. Stiles smiled and pecked Peter on the mouth then looked down at his little angel, he had survived. "He looks like you." Stiles mumbled touching the baby's cheek lightly.

"Yeah but hopefully he has your eyes." Peter mumbled as he reached put and placed a finger between his sons crying when he tighter his hold. He placed a kiss on the baby's head. Stiles sighed and placed his head on Peters shoulder just watching the baby.

The rest of the family came in after letting the couple enjoy the baby for a little while. Everyone had a turn holding the baby. Andrew had even teared up when he got to hold the baby, and thanks to Lydia they had the picture. Lydia had start sobbing when she got to hold and Stiles made his dad take a picture.

Lydia wiped her eyes as she sat down next to Stiles. "When they called me I couldn't even get in the car Scott had to come pick me up." She stated.

Stiles smiled gently hugging her. "I was scared to, I wanted him to be safe."

John smiled. "He made it, son hes here." He was holding the little boy in his arms rocking him.

Everyone slowly left promising to visit sometime during the week. The last people left were John, Scott, Melissa, Lydia and Deaton. "When can I go home Deaton?" Stiles asked watching Peter with the baby talking to him in a fond voice.

"You can leave after you tell me the babys name." Deaton stated.

Peter looked up at Stiles. "What do you want to name him?"

Stiles smirked. "Oh now I get to pick the name."

Peter smiled passing the baby to Stiles and sitting down next to him. "As long as you don't name him after one of your characters."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well I know I want his middle name to be Andrew."

Peter nodded staring at Stiles with fond eyes. "Alright what should his first name be?"

"What about Angel?" Scott suggested. "He is an Angel after all he survived."

"No, Scott he's a miracle." Lydia stated. "But that's not really a good name for a baby. Angel does seem to fit him though."

Stiles looked down at his son and then looked at Peter. "What do you think? Angel Andrew Hale."

Peter nodded. "Yes, Angel Andrew Hale sounds good. We know he won't hate us when he older."

Stiles shook his head. "Angel Andrew Hale buddy that's your name. Do you like it?" Angel just open his little mouth yawning.

"Okay first family photo." Lydia stated standing up to take a picture. "Say chesse."

"Cheese." Peter and Stiles said.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was freaking out today was going to be the second most wonderful day of his life and he lost his tie. What was he going to do? "Stiles open the door right now!" He heard Lydia yell as she pounded on the door.

Stiles ran over flinging the door open. "I lost my tie. Lydia I've lost my tie my entire wedding will be ruined." He said hysterically. Lydia simply rolled her eyes and reached out pulling Stiles tie out of his front pocket. Stiles smiled sheepishly and took the tie from her walking toward the mirror to put it on. "Where's my baby?"

"He's with his daddy who is a lot calmer than you." She stated pushing Stiles hand out of the way after he mesas up his tie for the second time. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded biting his lip. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." Lydia raised an eyebrow. "I'm just nervous okay I'm marrying the love of my life today. I should be nervous."

She just smiled gently at him. "It's okay, Stiles your going to walk down that aisle hopefully you won't trip and your going to marry the father of your baby and it's going to be the best thing to happen in your life."

"Besides having Angel." Stiles stated.

"Yes besides having Angel. We start in ten minutes so just sit down and relax I'll send your dad to get you when it's time." Lydia smiled and kissed his cheek.

Stiles sat down on the couch in the room taking a deep breath and tried to clear his head. He had been laying there for a couple of seconds when someone knocked on the door. "Stiles." Someone whispered from the other side.

Stiles chuckled and walked toward the door opening it a crack. "I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to see each other till I'm walking down the aisle Peter."

Peter laughed. "I know love, but Angels getting fussy."

"Close your eyes." He heard Peter scoff but when he opened the door wider Peter had his eyes closed and a teary eyed Angel in his arms. "Aw my poor little baby did you miss me." Stiles cooed taking the little guy in his arms.

"Oh yes he's missed his mommy dearly." Peter said his eyes still closed.

Stiles grinned and leaned up placing a light kiss on Peters lips. "Get out of here before Lydia catches you." He closed the door listening to Peter retreating footsteps. It was amazing how big the little guy was and it's been four months since he was born. "Do you know that today is a very special day for me and daddy?" Angel just looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "It's me and daddy's wedding day and you get to be apart of it."

Angel didn't really seem to care but that was okay he'd appreciate it later. Stiles felt a whole lot better after seeing his soon to be husband and his baby boy. He even let Scott take his son when it was time for him to walk down the aisle. "You ready for this, son." John asked as Stiles hooked his arm threw his.

"Yes, completely. Just please make sure I don't trip." John nodded.

"Uncle Stiles!" Andrew yelled running over he wrapped himself around Stiles leg.

"Hi buddy, where's your pillow?"

"Laura's holding it I just wanted to say hi before we started. Cora says wedding are boring do you think she's right?"

Stiles smiled shaking his head. "Yeah some weddings are boring, but some are not."

"We'll I know this ones not going to be boring because you get to be a Hale now. That's awesome."

"Yes it is." Stiles said ruffling the little boys hair.

"Andrew sweetheart come on its time to start." Lydia said helping him get into the right place. "Remember sweetie wait behind Uncle Peter and don't give the rings until-"

"Deaton asks for them. I know, I know Aunt Lydia." He said rolling his eyes.

Lydia chuckled as she walked back toward Stiles. "You know I'd think he was your son to if I didn't know any better."

Stiles laughed but chocked when he heard the music start and the doors began to open. He tightened his hold on his dad as he took a step forward. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer they got to the door. It calmed when he looked up his eyes meeting Peters he was smiling at him wide.

He has no idea why he was freaking out in the first place this was the person that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life there was no reason to be scared. John nudged Stiles gently making him turn to him. Stiles looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "If your planning on getting married today you should move, son."

Stiles eyes widened and he began to walk down the aisle with a blush covering his cheeks. When they got to Peter, John placed Stiles hand into his waiting one, he kissed Stiles head. He went and sat down by Melissa taking Angel from her.

Everything else passed by fast for Stiles only responding when he was supposed. "The couple has written their own vows. Stiles go ahead." The minister who happened to be Deaton stated.

Stiles nodded taking a deep breath. "When I met you for the first, I didn't really think you would come up and talk to me but you did and then I didn't see you again until four months later it was a huge shock especially when you stayed this time. You took care of me and loved me you became another person that I wouldn't ever want to lose. You and Angel are the beat things to ever happens to me. I love you." A few tears slipped out while Stiles was talking.

"Peter go on." Deaton said.

Peter smiled gently. "Well I never believed in love before I met you my life had been simple one night stands here and there but then I met you and I couldn't seemed to let you go. After the first time we met I tried to find you but then work got in the way. I was surprised when I met you again and decided then and there that I would never let you go again. It was smart of me because I got you and Angel out of it. I love you too."

Deaton smiled. "Can we have the rings please?" Andrew walked up and handed one ring to Stiles and one to Peter. "Thank you now repeat after me Stiles. I Stiles give you Peter this ring."

"I Stiles give you Peter this ring." Stiles said placing the ring on the tip of Peters finger.

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Stiles stayed slipping the ring onto Peters finger.

"Now Peter repeat after me. I Peter give you Stiles this ring."

Peter placed the ring on the tip of Stiles finger. "I Peter give you this ring."

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"As an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Peter slipped the ring on Stiles finger.

"You may now kiss." Peter and Stiles kissed lightly. Everyone began clapping and cheering. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hale."Deaton yelled over the cheering.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he finally got to sit down all the dancing has made his feet hurt. He was ready to go home and let Peter have his wicked way with him. He groaned when Lydia approached him with Angel in her arms. "I'm not dancing again Lyd."

Lydia shook her head and handed Angel to him. "I just came to say goodbye, I have a flight to catch in the morning."

Stiles smiled and stood up giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

She smiled and kissed him and Angel on the cheek. "Your welcome, I'll see you in three months."

"Don't forget to Skype." He yelled as she walked away. "We're going to miss Aunt Lydia huh baby." Angel just gurgled and chewed on Stiles finger.

"We'll it looks like your done for the day." Peter said sitting down in the seat next to Stiles. "You ready to go."

Stiles nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't really want to leave Angel."

Peter smiled and kissed his head. "I don't want to either but it is are wedding night. There's things that I want to do to you that will wake up the baby." He whispered in his ear.

Stiles shuddered and quickly got up to go find Scott and Allison. "Scottie me and Peter are just about ready to leave." Allison smiled and took Angel from him. Peter approached them with the baby bag he handed it over to Scott. "Scott if you return Angel to me with a hair out of place I will kill you." Stiles glared, it wasn't very intimidating.

"Stiles, I've watched Angel before." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but either me, Peter, or any of his grandparents are in the room." Stiles stated kissing his baby boy on the head.

"I'm not going to be alone Allison's going to watch him with me." Scott reminded him.

Stiles looked at Allison. "Don't worry Stiles I won't take my eyes off either of them." He sighed but gave her and Scott a hug goodbye.

Peter did the same bending down to kiss the baby's forehead, taking his husband away towards the car smiling widely.

Stiles smirked. "What's got you all smiley?" He asked pocking Peter in the cheek.

"Why you of course and our son." Peter grinned pulling Stiles into a kiss. "This is the start of my life with you and I'm never letting you go."

Stiles smiled kissing Peter lightly. "I love you." He whispered wrapping his arms around Peters neck.

"I love you too." He pecked him once more on the lips leading him to the car.

* * *

_*******SMUT********_

Peter pushed Stiles against the front door kissing him hungrily, tonight would probably be the first night that they would be alone since the baby was born. Stiles groaned pulling away to unlock the door as much fun as door sex would be he didn't want to do it outside where the neighbors could see.

Stiles yelped when Peter picked him up bridal style. "We wouldn't want any evil spirits or bad luck to hit is now would we?"

Stiles laughed throwing his head back. "You do actually listen to me and my crazy facts."

"We'll only the important ones." Peter smirked at Stiles glare. He leaned forward and kissed his lips. Peter walked into the house kicking the door closed and walking them toward their bedroom. Which was kind of difficult since they had to go upstairs and Stiles wouldn't stop kissing Peter.

As soon as they entered the room Peter put Stiles down and they quickly stripped off their clothes. Peter grabbed Stiles and threw him onto the bed and climbed onto top of him kissing him deeply.

Stiles groaned and pushed Peter to the side climbing on top of him. He squeaked when he felt one of Peter lubed up finger teasing his hole. Stiles moaned and bucked down on Peters finger trying to get it inside him, Peter kept teasing him finally entering him with Stiles begging loudly. "Please Peter."

Peter groaned when he felt the tight heat around his finger, with the baby they couldn't really have sex that often and when they actually did have time to it was fast and sloppy. He wanted to make this last but he also wanted to be inside Stiles already. He added another finger while biting down on Stiles neck.

Stiles pushed a hand down Peters chest reaching for his cock stroking him with a tight grip making moans fall from Peters lips. Peter slipped in another finger fucking Stiles with three now making Stiles squirm on top of him. "Peter...Peter stop, just please get in me, please." Stiles begged, kissing Peter sloppily.

Peter nodded his head and pushed Stiles down onto his back fitting himself between Stiles legs and lining his cock up with Stiles hole. Entering him slowly pulling back out just to hear Stiles make a noise of protest. Stiles moaned in irritation wrapping his legs around Peters waist and making Peters cock enter him completely. "You can be slow during the next round, right now I want you."

Peter began thrusting widely, hitting Stiles prostate every thrust, making Stiles scratching his nails down his back and pulling on his hair with the other. Peter went about leaving as many hickeys on Stiles as he could while Stiles left his own, Peter made himself stop healing so that he could have them for awhile. He felt Stiles tightening even more around him and felt Stiles hand start to travel down so that he could jack himself off. Peter gripped Stiles arms and held them to either side of his head. "Your going to come from my cock and my cock alone."

Stiles looked up at Peter with glazed eyes. "I need to come Peter, please."

Peter pounded into Stiles deeper keeping a steady rhythm. Stiles moaned out coming onto his and Peters stomach. Peter groaned out thrusting three more times before coming deep into Stiles he fell forward breathing deeply into Stiles neck, catching his breath.

_******NO MORE SMUT******_

Stiles carded a hand through Peters hair, his eyes widening in realization. "Did you just come in! Peter!"

Peter moaned lifting his head from Stiles neck to look at him. "Yes, Stiles I did."

Stiles glared at him. "Do you want me to get pregnant again?"

Peter had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well actually-" Stiles punched Peter in the shoulder. Peter laughed kissing Stiles lightly. "No I don't want you pregnant...well no right now but maybe later after Angels turned five or four years old."

Stiles grinned. "But you came inside me."

"I've been slipping a birth control into your drink everyday. Deaton made them for us."

"Why didn't you tell me." Stiles asked.

"Because I didn't if you wanted to have another child, yet. But now I know you don't so there you go."

Stiles smiled and turned on his side grabbing Peters arm and wrapping it around his waist. ":When Angels older well have another baby until then were using the birth control." Peter grinned and buried his face into Stiles neck grinning like a lunatic. This was the best decision that he ever made in his life.

* * *

/entry/110122971


End file.
